The Bad in the Good
by davis.riell
Summary: You did it, you finally killed that bastard after all these years of endless torment, HA, serves him right. Covered in blood and not really wanting to face justice, you decide to strike up and go see just what really is up with that mountain. Underfell Sans/Reader
1. Advisory Warning

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWelcome to the Underfell side of this world/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you would like to read about the Undertale side of this story please check out span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Good in the Bad/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ADVISORY WARNING/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story will contain graphic sexual scenes depicted between fictional characters/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Please be mature and know this before you continue reading/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Have fun and stay safe fellow skeleton trash strong:D/strong/p 


	2. The Mountain

You hum happily as you stroll out of your house, deciding that what had just occurred had been fantastic. God, you smelled just like blood and you could feel it's slick wetness glazed all over your body. In the heavy summer night air, you smiled to your self, wiping away at some of the spatters you felt on your face. You looked up, seeing the moon hanging low just behind Mt. Ebott. With a sigh, you decide sticking around and waiting for someone to find the body might not be the most sharp plan ever thought of, so shrugging to yourself, you decide to see if the rumors surrounding the mountain are anything to speak of.

A stitch started in your side as you hiked your way up another steep incline. No one had had anything to say about how damn hard it was to get up this damn thing, you thought to yourself as you clutched to to the side of your body. A good size cliff along your side. There was no doubt that if a child had tried to climb up here, there was no way it'd survive for long. So much for the "disappearances," one faulty step and you're dead up here.

You let out an exasperated sigh as you reach a flat plane on the side of the mountain, sitting along the top of the cliff face and letting your feet hang over the edge. You cocked an eyebrow at the darkness below, wondering exactly how far down that was for a drop. Spit pooled in your mouth for a minute before you released it over the edge, watching it fall silently into the blackness.

A frown etched into your features as you felt the caked blood drying on your skin and cloths, it was hard to feel comfortable this way, you decided. Twisting your body you began to get up, just as you got a foot back onto the edge, dirt gave out from under it, causing you to loose balance. A shallow squeak left your mouth and nothing more before you went tumbling into the black abyss.

Where the ground should have been, came nothing, you watched as even the moonlit sky disappeared and you became engulfed in blackness.


	3. First sight

Wind whipped at you from all directions, the blood on your kin drying and itching as you thrashed trying to find some purchase. Your hair blew in all directions and your eyes stung in the wind. It seemed like an eternity of blackness, and you wondered breefly if you'd already died and this was what hell was like. Several catches of something that seemed almost silver caught your eye, but you didn't have time to see it clearly enough to understand.

All of a sudden, the wind vortex stopped, and you were left floating before a silvery watery reflection of yourself, except where you were completely calm, the one in the reflection seemed shocked and frightened. You squinted at her, seeing blood on her pants that looked fresh, like the other you was bleeding out from a rape. Yep, definitely hell.

Before you had time to completely grasp what you'd just seen, you started to fall again, the reflection in the silvery moving mirror falling away as well as you sunk further into the black nothingness.


	4. On the Hunt

"H-hey, you're a human?" I childlike voice caught your attention as you came to. You wondered for a moment when exactly you had passed out.

"Ugh," you moan, getting up and looking around. You realize you're in a cavern, looking up you can barely see a pinprick of light up a very long shaft in the ceiling. "How in the hell did I survive that?"

"I-it's a trap," the kid's voice sounded again, this time you noticed a sort of southern accent. _Heh, definitely south._ You laugh to yourself before turning around and trying to locate the source of the voice.

There was nothing down here, aside from the eery way you could still see, and the fact that there were flowers where they definitely shouldn't be, it seemed like any other cave you'd seen pictures or videos online of.

One of the flowers swayed side to side and turned around on it's own, and as your stomach was heaving over that, you stomped on it.

"Hey- stop!" it screamed, making you stomp harder on it. "Ow ow ow!"

"Kill it with fire!" you screamed back at it before a sound somewhere else caught your attention, a giggle. The sound reminded you of a crazy mid forties woman that laughs at funerals.

"Who's there!" You yell, looking around and squinting at the dark opening to a different tunnel.

"I am Toriel," another voice sounded, coming from the direction you were looking in. After a minute of silence, a figure started to walk out of the opening.

A... giant... goat? In a dress?

"What're you supposed to be?" you snap at it, stomping on the flower with the face again.

"Ow," the flower moaned again.

"I am the guardian of the RUINS." She responded, her red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, making you want to stomp on her too.

"Well whatever, look, goat thing, I'm busy stomping this freak so skedaddle if you don't want me to do the same to you." You sneer.

"Lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is," it said quietly before the chamber lit up a red hue. Suddenly, a strange heart shaped light starts to come out of the center of your chest. You marvel at it, looking at it's swirling vortex of red hues in the light, a small pinprick of whitish red in the middle, darkening all the way to the outside, which had a thick line of pitch black around it's entirety. You reach out to touch it, as soon as your finger makes contact, you feel it all throughout your body, making you shiver.

"That's..." she gasped, her eyes wide and staring at the heart thing. "I've never seen a human soul with black in it."

"A soul huh?" You wonder out loud, caressing it again. Goosebumps raised on your arms with the sensation. Out of nowhere, a small fireball hit the heart dead center, sending a wave of sheer torturous burning pain throughout your entire body. You shake your head, knowing without having to check, the exact source that that had come from.

You growl and sneer, turning to look at the goat thing, it's bright red eyes widening as it looks at your face. Pulling the same knife you'd just used for murder a few hours ago, out of it's sheath on your hip, you run after the goat.

A shallow gasp escaped her before your knife plunged into the center of it's chest.

Dust began pouring out in the place of blood, covering your legs from the knees down, sticking because of the thin sheen of sweat you'd acquired during the fray. It's eyes, bright glowing red, began to fade into a purple color that matched it's dress, it was actually pretty, you think.

As more sand escapes, the goat thing began to disintegrate.

Within a minute, it was gone.

"Mom!" the flower you'd been stomping on screamed. A sound like moving gravel came after it's scream, and when you turned around, the flower was gone.


	5. The Red Skeleton

You wander around the "RUINS" aimlessly, stomping to squish a few talking frogs and bugs. All of them exploded into dust, but for some reason you were starting to feel stronger, it was so weird, like after every time you crushed one of those sand monsters, minimally, you felt magically more capable of crushing something bigger than the last one. When you come across a ghost looking thing that wont die, it tells you so, after laughing hysterically and following you for an hour.

You walked over very tiny spikes in the ground, wondering if that was supposed to be some kind of trap, and then walking around very obvious pitfall traps after those. A rock tried to talk to you, so you pushed it in the river it was next to before walking away. The things every animal seemed to have in common down here, was that they all had red eyes, they all wanted to attack you, and they all exploded into sand when you killed them.

You came across an ugly shack with a dead tree in the front yard, it's branches making spindly creepy shadows (you winder how there are shadows down here for a moment) across the entire yard. You realize that the only intelligent thing you'd came across down here had been that goat, and you decide this must be it's house. You stomp across the yard, the dead grass and old dried out leaves crunching under your feet as you made your way to the shack.

The front door creaked as it opened into a messy interior of garbage and random articles of clothing. The smell in this place was completely rancid, and you noticed the bones of something that looked like a cat, and it probably was considering that everything from down here disintegrated into dust. As you wander around all the garbage, you notice an opening to stairs that looked like it lead to the basement. For some reason, your gut told you to check it out.

Strangely enough, instead of a basement at the bottom of the stairs was a tunnel. Stranger still, it was completely clean down here. Your instinct on the thought that this was that goat things house had probably been correct, considering that nothing had come out to stop you from wandering around the trash house.

The tunnel went on for what seemed like a mile, before you came to a large heavy door.

Bones were scattered all around the door, there were scratched in the door above them about knee height, like some children had tried to claw their way out since the door latch was high on the door. And then it clicked, you looked down, seeing the pile clearly for the first time.

Children. Human children bones. At least ten skulls were on the floor, some of them cracked or completely broken open. You shrug, stepping onto the pile to reach the heavy door latch and pulling it loose.

Cold air blasts your face as the doors opened, and you walked out into what looked like a normal winter night. You thought you were back on the surface again for a moment until you looked up and saw the ceiling of the cavern still. Sighing, you keep walking forward, one of the children's skull's was stuck to your foot for a minute, forcing you to kick it off. It flung away at a stand that looked like a lemonade stand you'd seen kids build during the summer sometimes. Landing directly on top of another skull sitting vacantly on the table.

"Ow!" it yelled, turning up towards you and showing off a set of pointing canines inside an almost human-like set of teeth. It started to rise, a skeleton hand sticking out of a red and black down jacket reached up from behind the table and tentatively rubbed the spot where the skull had been struck. You realize that this must be another one of the weird creatures and not an actual skeleton.

Before he has a chance to attack you like the other creatures, you run at it, pulling your knife as you go.

"Whoa stop!" It yelled, holding it's skeleton hands in front of itself.

"Why?" You growl, stopping in front of him with the knife an inch away from one of the red pinpricks of light in his eye. Strangely, a large cartoonish couple of sweat drops formed on the side of the skull, the features changing ever so slightly to make a seemingly nervous expression.

"I'm not gonna hurt you buddy I –oh your eyes." His voice was deep. So deep it reverberated through your body and sent a strange tingle through you. All the sound cut out as you scrutinized him, as if time had suddenly stopped, and it felt like your destiny had come a calling.

"What about them." You snarled, pushing away the unwanted feeling and pushing the knife a little closer to the light.

"I –I've never seen a human with red eyes." He stammered, his voice making you shiver. Within a second the little pinpricks moved making him seem like he was looking at your chest. Your face heated up. "And your soul... it's got black in it."

"So what?" You look down, not seeing that heart thing in the open and wondering how he can see it anyway.

"It means you're soul is dying." He stated simply. "It's dying from the outside in, so that's why the affects are on the outside. Meanness, irrational behavior, lack of feeling, possibly the red eyes are from that too. If it goes completely black you'll turn into something like how you humans refer to as a zombie, only much, much worse."

"I don't care." You continue snarling. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because..." He looked around before ducking under the table to where you couldn't see him. "You'd have to catch me first!"

"You little shit!" You scream, dashing around the table and looking under it, you catch a glimpse of a bony hand giving you the middle finger before it disappears into a shrinking rip in reality.

"Aaaaaaargh!" You shout, looking all around at the snow covered forest around you before screaming at the top of the cavern. "I will find you, skeleton! Bet on it!"


	6. Grillby's

You trudge through knee deep snow, your feet numb from all of the cold slush that had built up in your shoes. You wonder to yourself exactly how long it was going to be before you came across any source of warmth or civilization. Looking around, you notice a large gaudy bridge at the end of this side of the bath, going over a ravine. It had huge spikes all along the sides and in the front of it. Someone was trying really hard to be scary. You roll your eyes and walk to it, stepping over the spikes and chuckling to yourself about how little they were. If someone had been trying to keep anything from crossing this bridge, they'd done a terrible job at accomplishing that.

You walk across to the other side and continue on the snow covered path. The thick pine and evergreen forest on either side looming high above. You sigh, a thick puff of air you could see in the cold air. The sharp numbness in your arms and hands burned and you wondered why you ever left the warm side of this hellhole.

A light in the distance caught your attention, and without thinking you sprinted towards it. As you got closer, you saw the light was a blinking sign saying "Grillby's." Figuring it was a bar, you walk in, not knowing exactly what reception to expect.

A loud chatter enveloped you along with warmth. Ah, sweet warmth. As soon as you were fully in the door and it closed behind you, the chatter... and barking, suddenly stopped.

"A human!" One of the wide array of monsters and dog monsters shouted and every one of the bar patrons began to get up slowly from whatever they were doing, all their eyes on you. Some of them had weapons to grab, others held their beer mugs like they planned on bludgeoning you with them. You gulped, but put a ready fighting stance, pulling the knife from your side and brandishing it's blood and dust covered glory. If you were going down, you were going to take a few of these things with you.

"No it's not," a familiar voice caught your attention and your eyes pricked to a spot at the bar, the only monster that hadn't gotten up to fight. That fucking skeleton! You grind your teeth, gripping the handle on your knife harder and zoning in on it. "Look at it's eyes, no human has red eyes. It's obviously something like Chara, used to be a human, not anymore. It'll probably kill you if you touch it so you all should probably leave it alone. We don't need another massacre."

"Right..." A rather large black doglike humanoid monster barked, getting back to his chair and setting his heavy axe back on the table.

The rest of the monsters followed suit, you noticed quite a few of them were black dog creatures, all showing various levels of intelligence.

You noticed the skeleton was relatively smaller than everything else, short and kinda chubby. You wondered how a thing made out of bones could fill out the down jacket, black shirt and shorts to make them look like a chubby guy was wearing them, but somehow it happened. He was drinking out of a mustard bottle, making your stomach churn, how _weird_.

You still wanted to kill him, because of that stunt pulled earlier. Actually, for some reason you wanted to kill everything, but trying to do that all at once was probably a stupid move, and you wanted the skeleton down first. You squinted at him, calculating exactly how you would pull off getting him by himself to do the deed.

"So you used to be a human huh?" A small, high pitched voice caught your attention. You looked around and saw nothing. "Down here."

A smaller doglike creature was talking to you, it was about knee height and you had the urge to kick it into a table. You scrunched up your forehead, when exactly did you start wanting to kill everything? "Uh, yeah I guess."

"What's it like on the surface?" It asked, jumping up and down excitedly. It's little black tail began to wag. "Did you kill anything? What's the sun look like? Is it warm or cold? Or is it only warm in some places and cold in others? How did you turn into a monster? Ooh! Have you killed any monsters yet? Or humans? Both of those things will get you pretty good rank around here!"

"Uh..." you grumble, putting your knife away and brushing at the dust on your pant legs. You pull a chair out at the nearest table and sit down, the little dog following you and hopping into a chair across the table, sitting down like a human.

"Well?" It asked again, it's tail wagging again.

"I've killed one human, and I guess about thirty monsters." You shrug.

"Thirty! You've killed THIRTY monsters and a human!" It shouted. Everything got quiet again and you noticed all the monsters looking at you again. You facepalmed, wondering just exactly how many times you were going to manage to get attention before a real fight broke out. "Did any of them have names? Those are worth some real LV."

"Uh yeah, one I think." You purse your lips, noticing that the skeleton wasn't one of the many looking at you, but his skull was cocked, making him look like he was paying attention to the conversation nonetheless.

"Whoa." The dog thing exclaimed, sitting back in the chair. "Even most of us haven't killed anything with a name. You must be really strong. What was the name?"

"Toriel," you state, noticing the skeleton sat up straighter all of a sudden.

"You killed the QUEEN!" It yelled again. A few of the bar patrons gasped.

"I guess." You sigh, pulling out your knife and twirling it on the table by it's tip.

"Whoa," it said again. All of a sudden a bunch of other dog creatures were clambering to get a seat at the table you were at.

"How did you do it?" "Where did you find her?" "Bark?" "Was she hard to kill?"

You sigh, looking at all their eager faces.

"Shut up everyone, she was my friend first!" The little one screeched at the rest of them.

"I don't do the whole 'friend' thing. Sorry." You grumble at it.

"Fine then, partner, you protect me and I'll give you a place to stay? I bet if you're from the surface you don't have a house." The little one barked.

"Yeah sure whatever." You growl. Looking back at the spot where the skeleton had been, you notice his chair is empty and your insides squeeze for an undefinable reason. You couldn't place the feeling you had at that. Disappointment? You squelch it and focus on the thrall questioning you for the rest of the night, every once in a while glancing up at the empty bar stool...


	7. Your New Home

After the dog, you later learned his name was Dogamy, paid the ice elemental for the alcohol you'd ended up drinking, you followed him through Snowdin in a drunken super. Everywhere you looked there were monsters, all glad in spikes all most festively looking creepy. You chuckled, for some reason nothing was creepy to you, like all the feelings inside your body were dead and all that was left was a calculative soulless husk with a desire to murder everything. Especially a skeleton.

You decided making nice with everything until you managed to get the skeleton alone would be the best plan of action. He was the first target, then, if anything else proved to be bothersome enough on the way, might as well kill whatever it was too. Dogamy led you to to his house in Snowdin, you were expecting an oversized dog house but instead you were greeted with the sight of a normal looking simple little cottage. Yet again it was decked out to look _so_ scary with an iron black fence with spikes surrounding the front yard. You watched ad Dogamy brought you up the walk to the front door.

Another black humanoid dog creature answered the door, this one distinctly feminine looking. You looked a little closer and realized she was slightly heavy with pups. "Oh Dogamy, welcome home dear." She gushed as she hugged what you assumed was her mate or something. She then turned her red hued eyes onto you and tilted her head, one of her pointed dog ears cocking up to seem to make a confused expression. "Who's this? She looks human."

"Oh Dogressa, this is... uh..." He looked at you expectantly.

You stared at him for a long time, but for the life of you, you couldn't remember your own name. Puzzled, you scrunched up your forehead. "I forgot my human name..." You admit.

"Well names aren't too important, her title is Queenslayer. She killed the queen Dogressa!" Dogamy interjected, holding her shoulders for a minute before turning to you and patting you on the back. "She's agreed to help keep us safe in return for the room we got in the attic!"

"Oh, honey that's wonderful," she cooed, resting her paws above and below her slightly swollen belly in that distinctly mother-like way. "We won't have to worry so much now..."

"Well come in, Queenslayer," Dogamy said as he ushered the two of you back into the house. "Help yourself to the food, your room's upstairs, and there's a bathroom that you can have all to yourself up there too."

You nod, carefully watching the tentative way Dogressa moved. Something was actually tugging on your emotions and you felt lightly... human, for a moment.

"Oh dear your eyes changed color for a moment!" Dogressa gasped, dropping the pot holder she'd picked up from the counter.

"Huh." You managed, looking out the window. Your eyes glowed red like you'd imagined they'd looked after the Skeleton had pointed it out. You thought about the puppies again, and a swirl of green came into your left iris for a moment as you conjured the feeling you'd had. Protectiveness. As you squished the feeling back down, your eye went back to being bright glowing red like the other one.

"Well you can make yourself at home," She continued after a while, you could see her reflection in the glass as she started to pick up the pot holder. Instinctively, you turned around and grabbed it for her before she could bend too far. "Thank you dear." She said sweetly, her eyes focused on that color changing eye. You weren't sure, but you thought you could actually feel your eye change color.

"I'll just go up stairs for now." You manage, walking to the staircase off the side of the kitchen and going up.

The attic seemed to be one large room with a door on either side. You opened one and it was a closet, the other you found a large bathroom with a good size tub and a shower. You walked into the room, turning on the light and looking at your own face in the mirror. Your bright red eyes weren't as startling, but as you conjured different emotions forcefully, your left eye changed colors. Protective, was green, fear was a bright glowing yellow. You tilted your heat at it, curious. Feeling nothing at all just left both your eyes red.

Eyes... you remembered that the angel of death, Azrael, was entirely made out of eyes. Yeah, you'd name yourself Azrael, for you would be the angel of death in this underground world, bringing death to anyone who you deemed worthy of it. You smiled, remembering your first target. Tomorrow, you would start your advance on the plan to get the skeleton alone.

You would bring death to him, that was certain.


	8. Frisk The Destroyer

"Everyone run!" "Run for your lives!"

You woke up, groggily shaking your head to get the dust from the old pillow out of your hair. Screaming was coming from outside and you wondered why in the hell someone would be making this much racket in the morning.

"It's Frisk! Hide the children, Frisk the Destroyer is in Snowdin!"

You let out a long, exasperated sigh. For some reason the name Frisk seemed to ring a dim bell in your head, making you curious. You walked into the bathroom, for some reason your body felt numb. It was strange. You noticed in the mirror your eyes seemed to be glowing brighter red today, and there was a white streak in your normally black hair. You sighed, deciding looking like Frankenstein's wasn't enough to bother you.

"Come quickly," a rapping on the door caught your attention and you walked back out into the room. "We must hide, Frisk is nearby!"

"I'll handle it," you groaned, walking ever so slowly to the door and opening it to find a very scared looking Dogamy and Dogressa on the other side. You sighed again and walked around them, shambling down the stairs and through the kitchen. "You two get in the cellar, I'll watch the yard alright?"

"Oh thank you Queenslayer." Dogamy gushed, a slight pull on your emotions made you less numb for a moment and you began to feel slightly more human than you'd been feeling since you woke up. Your strength coming back and coursing through your veins.

"Yeah sure." You replied, waving them away as you grabbed a chair and dragged it noisily over to the large window in the kitchen facing the front yard. You watched for a while as several monsters ran from the direction of town. It was a little while before you saw a few more screaming and running from the same direction. If you had to guess, that was where this 'Frisk' was.

You sighed, resting an elbow on the windowsill and staring out at the street.

A large group of monsters ran down the street this time, not the two or three you'd been used to seeing at this point. Coming after them was... A little boy.

You groaned, getting up from your chair and putting it back at the table, taking your time to go out the door and lock it behind yourself, successfully locking yourself out since you didn't have a key. The little boy was brandishing a knife that reminded you of yours, and as you got closer you noticed his eyes were glowing red as well. He was breathing hard and snarling, slashing the blade at anything that moved with a lightning speed that should have bothered you.

You noticed something, your body was telling you that this boy was stronger than you somehow, like you could feel within you that this was not something you should be doing.

Deciding to listen to that feeling, you started to walk back up towards the house to just watch, when a familiar deep voice broke through the screaming.

"Enough Frisk," you heard the skeleton.

Turning around fast, you saw the skeleton dodging attacks from the Frisk expertly, throwing bones that he conjured at Frisk. Frisk was dodging too, but anger swelled within you at the boy. YOU wanted to kill that Skeleton!

"Don't you DARE kill that!" You screamed at the boy, pulling out your knife and running at him full speed. You could feel the strength coursing through your body and easily leaped over the tall fence, landing with a thud between them. A secondary sense told you to dodge to the right, you did, just in time to see a red bone whiz past your head. "This one's mine you little shit!"

The crowd that had been running began to gather around the three of you like this was a common street brawl. You noticed that some of them had cuts that were leaking sand in various amounts per monster. You turned your gaze back to the boy just in time to see him charge you, blade forward. You parried his knife with yours, knocking it from his hand and sending it flying into Dogamy's yard.

"You," you growled at him as he shivered before you. "Don't touch my monsters. I will find you, and I will _end_ you." You punctuated the sentence by pointing the tip of your blade at his throat.

Frisk nodded, his right eye going from red to gray for a second so short you wondered if it had actually happened. In an instant, Frisk pulled something out of his pocket that looked sort of like a little gild star, you looked at it curiously before he touched it with his other index finger and disappearing into thin air.


	9. Azrael

You floated in front of that silvery water mirror again, the other you was once again shaking in her boots, and she looked disgustingly still human. You rolled your eyes and glared at her. She leaned away as if she was trying to get away subconsciously.

"Still a scared little shit huh?" You asked, laughing to yourself

"You... you can talk?" She asked. You wondered for a moment exactly how stupid this other side of you really was. Ugh how could that have come from you.

"Of course we can talk, dumbass." You shook your head. "Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out, I see you lived. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was Chris that did that to you."

"Who are you?" She screamed. Yep, bingo. Her blue eyes darted all around like she was seeing something you weren't

"Well obviously I'm you. The better you I'm sure." you shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I killed him on my side you know, it felt amazing to do it too."

"You did what?" She gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth.

"I killed Chris, that's all I remember from my human life, god it was glorious too." You smiled, remembering how it felt to plunge the knife into his body, even after he died, the blood spewing everywhere until his heart stopped beating, and then continuing to stab and stab and–

"Stop! Stop whatever your doing it's hurting me!" She screamed.

"Huh." You said, pushing away the memories and raising your eyebrow at her again. She was holding her hand above her heart like something was happening inside of her. "Looks like we're attached in more ways than just looks, princess."


	10. There's a Good Me

You sat up, groggily wiping your eyes. You didn't notice the little figure sitting on the end of your bed until it moved. You jumped off the bed, blankets tangling your legs and causing you to fall onto the floor on your ass. You started untangling your feet hastily, staring at the figure.

"Calm down Azrael," it said the name you'd given yourself and you hadn't even told anyone yet, you glared in the darkness at whatever it was. "I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to talk."

"I'm listening." You growled, trying again to untangle yourself.

"No you're not, you never are. Oh man it's not working..." a little sigh escaped the figure and you watched as it got up, walking to the dresser on the other side of the room and picking up your knife. Before you had time to protest, they threw it out the window. "I've tried so many times to help you, but you always end up like Chara and your soul dies. You were my best friend, my only friend _."

You recognized your old name... your human name.

"Who are you?" You asked, the numbness that was your entire body receding a little bit.

"I'm Frisk." He sighed. "You're dying Azrael, you always die..."

"How do I stop it then?" You asked, looking for another thing to use as a weapon.

"I don't know... I've tried solving the puzzle of this world, the other one, I've tried killing everything in both worlds to break through the barrier and get you out... but you always end up turning into a thing. Not even coherent enough to talk. It's slower for me for some reason, I think it's because the other me doesn't have it happening to him, so we keep balance somehow."

"Yeah well, I don't care." You snapped, finally getting out of the blankets and darting at the little figure. "Now DIE!"

"Oh Azrael..." he sighed as he easily dodged your attack. "That's the problem, you don't care and I do... you're the last thing I still care about."

The figure disappeared just like he had before during the last fight.


End file.
